


Red Elephants

by hatakaashi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, HQ Rare Pair Exchange 2017, Happy Ending, Inception AU, M/M, mentions of past Oikuro, only gentle hint at sexy times bc i didn't know what rating is appropriate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 14:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10192379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatakaashi/pseuds/hatakaashi
Summary: Kuroo finally meets someone who is able to not only keep up, but beat him at his own mind games and that someone just happens to be the love of his life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For [Mixi](http://bo-cute-o.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Hi, hello, I'm all kinds of weak for Kuroaka, but I'm also very fond of Oikuro. I really enjoyed writing this, because it was such a challenge to write something that isn't angst ridden for a change :D Hope you like you gift ❤
> 
> Inspired heavily by Christopher Nolan's Inception, although you don't need to see the movie to follow the plot.

Kuroo meets the love of his life under the heavy lights of a blackjack table.

It’s not even mid afternoon, but he is already motioning for another glass of Scotch, neat. Ice only ruins the flavor and he likes the smooth burn in his throat. In any other part of the world, a drink could be a tad too early, but not here, not in Vegas. Here a drink is only a tad too late.

Kuroo enjoys the atmosphere. The chit chat of the bystanders, the excited whoops of joy or sad _awws_ , the penny slots with the constant ding-ding-lose. He relishes the noise, the noise helps him concentrate.

He knows he doesn’t have any competition - _real_ competition – before the croupier even deals. For a moment, he actually thinks the fat guy sitting on the green velvet chair across would be good enough, but he isn’t. None of them are. What a pathetic bunch.

The love of his life has doll eyes, candy apple lips and the jawline of old Hollywood. He’s wearing the standard waiter’s uniform and places Kuroo’s drink in front of him, bowing his head curtly, asking if he would like anything else. His voice is soft and velvety, and Kuroo is intrigued. He wants to keep him talking, he wants to hear more, just so later on he could daydream about the noises this guy must make in bed. Lewd, definitely. Still waters run deep.

“Watch, watch.”

Kuroo is declared winner – yet again – and he allows his lips to transform into a big smirk. 

“This is why I always bet on black.”

He downs his drink and gives the empty glass to his waiter, winking and looping his forefinger into _another_ motion.

“You sure you want a fourth one?”

“You keepin’ tabs on me, Pretty Boy?”

“You could say that.” The guy says, face blank.

“Heh. You flatter me.”

Kuroo is just about to ask to see his name tag, when the guy lowers his mouth, lips brushing the shell of Kuroo’s ear.

“I want to see how well you fare under pressure, Kuroo-san.”

Kuroo blinks, taken aback. He’s got a million questions, but he doesn’t even get to ask one, because his waiter starts flapping his arms, waving and yelling at security that _he_ is cheating, _he_ is a cheater! Then he disappears into the crowd, smoothly, while Kuroo is left to deal with a shitstorm.

Apparently, the love of his life is an asshole.

 

~

 

His phone’s been quiet since Tuesday. Too long, he knows. Having a break from a shitty job is one thing, but Kuroo loves his job and his hands have been itching to get started on a new adventure, to get thrown into the fray and enjoy every second of madness until it’s all over. Then start again.

Just a few days more and if Bokuto doesn’t call, he’s gonna start looking for a new project on his own.

 

~

 

Bokuto never disappoints.

It’s late, hours past midnight when his phone starts buzzing and Kuroo only picks up, because of the familiar ringtone.

“Brooo!” Bokuto’s voice is loud as ever. “Bro, listen. We got a job.“

“About damn time.” He croaks out, only half asleep. “Did you manage to assemble the team?”

“Yup, I sure did. Our newest additions are just- well, you’ll see for yourself.” He can actually hear Bokuto grinning from the other side.

“Tell me where you need me.”

“Paris. I need you to catch the next flight out to Paris. It’s-“ He hears another voice on Bokuto’s side. “three hours and forty two minutes from now.”

He laughs. “Bro, you don’t even know which-“

“Oh, but I do. LAX.”

“How?” He hadn’t exactly been hiding his whereabouts, but it’s not like he left a trace.

“I told you, our newest members are amazing, bro. Akaashi booked your flight and transfer 4 days ago.”

“And you only called me now, because...?”

“Our customer this time is real tricky, so I wanted you to be well rested.”

He grins excitedly. Excellent. There’s nothing he loves more than a challenge.

“There ain’t no rest for the wicked.”

“Hey hey heyyyy!”

It’s exactly 8:15 am when Kuroo boards the plane.

Destination: City of Love.

 

~

 

The love of his life goes by the name of Akaashi, Akaashi Keiji, and Kuroo is not surprised in the least when Bokuto introduces him as their new Point Man.

“I lost a lot, because of your little stunt.” He says as they shake hands, still on the fence if he’s more annoyed or amused. “You owe me.”

“No.” Akaashi’s attention is already on his phone, fingertips dancing over the touchscreen.

“You cost me both time and money, so you owe me _big_.” He presses.

“I owe you _nothing_.” Akaashi looks up, scowling. “Thanks to me you didn’t have to wait Customs and flew first class free of charge. So how about some gratitude, Kuroo-san?”

Kuroo’s lips automatically curve up.

Akaashi is a rude ass kid and, apparently, he likes having the last word.

He decides he is amused, after all.

 

~

 

“So why exactly Paris?” Kuroo asks conversationally, while Bokuto and Akaashi lead the way to an old warehouse, which they’ve transformed into their headquarters.

“Our Architect’s here.” Akaashi explains.

“We’re working with a French fry?”

Bokuto laughs, while Akaashi offers a weak eye roll. Kuroo’s seen him give better ones.

“No, Kuroo-san, he is Japanese. He just goes to Sorbonne.”

Kuroo stops dead in his tracks. “You’re telling me our Architect is still in university?”

“Yeah, Akaashi found him. Dunno how he did, but I’m glad he did.”

“That’s part of my job, Bokuto-san.”

Kuroo wouldn’t have pegged Akaashi for the modest type, he doesn’t even like modest people. Why be modest, when you’ve got talent and brains and, well, everything Akaashi’s got?

Their Architect, Kageyama Tobio, is a guy – a boy, really – that’s tall, stick skinny and only a freshman. In the five minute span of their introduction, Kuroo watches him trip over his own two feet, pour milk over his shirt and accidentally brush his hand against Kuroo’s crotch, instead of taking his hand for a shake.

“Easy, kid. You don’t know me well enough to go straight for the goods.”

Something about him gives Kuroo a sense of unease. Could be the fact he doesn’t smile. Or the fact he is just so damn awkward. People don’t seem to be Kageyama’s thing.

Except for Akaashi, no, with him, Kageyama is completely different. His piercing blue eyes twinkle in awe whenever their Point Man speaks and it’s always “Yes, Akaashi-sensei” and “No, Akaashi-sensei.”

Akaashi thrusts a big stack of papers into Kageyama’s hands, then taps his watch and Kageyama goes off somewhere, Kuroo assumes afternoon classes.

The second Kageyama’s out the door, he turns to Bokuto.

“Listen to me, bro. If you want, I could easily call Kenma and he’ll be here before you know it.”

“No, it’s cool.” Bokuto grins. “Trust me.”

“You know I trust you with my life. But that kid is-“ He shakes his head. “Something about him isn’t quite right.”

Akaashi’s snort comes from behind.

“Kuroo-san, have you ever seen Rain Man?”

“You’re telling me that goober is a math whiz?” Kuroo sneers. “Good for him. But what we need is a damn good Architect and not just some kid that’s good with numbers.”

“Kageyama-kun isn't just a damn good Architect. He’s the best.” Akaashi smiles proudly. “I’ve only been teaching him the ways of an Architect in the dream world for less than two weeks and he’s already building mazes and labyrinths from scratch. I’ve never seen anyone pick it up that quickly before.”

“Am I supposed to be impressed? Because I’m not. I’m not impressed in the _least_.”

There’s hint of a smile tugging at the corners of Akaashi’s mouth. “You will be.”

 

~

 

Turns out that Akaashi is right about Kageyama. He’s a genius and it’s impossible to _not_ be impressed.

But Kuroo is not about to admit that out loud, because that would be admitting he was wrong.

 

~

 

The four of them go to Le Cinq for a very late brunch. Their waiter takes them to a secluded table in the corner, which still gives a nice view to the busy Champs-Élysées.

“So I’m assuming an old friend is the one that’s requesting our services?” Kuroo quirks an eyebrow at Bokuto, who nods, smiling. “This used to be –“

“Your old meeting spot, yes, Kuroo-san, I’m aware.”

“Nobody likes a know-it-all. But I guess that’s your job.”

Akaashi doesn’t rise up to the bait. In fact, he doesn’t seem to be listening at all, his face buried behind a menu.

Kuroo tells himself he doesn’t care. It’s not like he wants Akaashi’s attention anyway.

He _does_ get his attention when their waiter comes to get their order.

“No drinking on the job, Kuroo-san.” Akaashi scowls.

“Ah, but surely Mr Know-It-All is aware I need alcohol to get my creative juices flowing.”

Akaashi’s scowl deepens.

They are halfway through their meal, when Oikawa joins their table with a “Yoohoo” and a small wave.

“Hello, boys.” He takes his sunglasses off, placing them in front of his empty plate. “Long time no see.” He winks at Bokuto and Kuroo. “Just a cappuccino for me, thank you.” He nods at their waiter, before glancing at Akaashi and Kageyama. “Which one of you two is my replacement? No, don’t tell me, don’t tell me, I want to guess.” His forefinger points at Akaashi first, then settles on Kageyama. “You. You must be the new Architect.”

Kageyama nods.

“Thought so.” Oikawa crosses his fingers and leans into the table. “You boys ready to talk business?”

“Who’s mind am I going to have to steal from?” Bokuto asks, mouthful of lobster.

“No, Kou-chan, I don’t need you to extract an idea. What I need from you is to _plant_ an idea in someone’s mind.”

Bokuto and Kuroo exchange glances, which makes Oikawa smile, showing off his pearly whites.

“So do you think you can do it?”

“Of course not.” Akaashi replies, thick brows knitting together in concentration. Or annoyance. Or both. “What you’re asking for is impossible. The subject’s mind can always trace the genesis of the idea. True inspiration is impossible to fake.”

“Oh?” Oikawa fakes a yawn. “And here I was thinking I’m working with professionals.” Shrug. “Oh well, I guess you aren’t the best in the business like you say.”

Akaashi hates Oikawa’s choice of words with passion, because Bokuto is way too easy to manipulate into accepting Oikawa’s offer.

“Bokuto-san, we should walk away from this.“

“How about you,” Oikawa nods his head at Akaashi, then at Kageyama. “amateur kiddos go back to your hotel or wherever your base is and let us grown ups talk? Come on, now, off you go, chop chop.”

Akaashi doesn’t like causing a scene, he prefers handling things discreetly, not having attention and eyes on him. But the way Oikawa is literally shooing them away with a hand makes his insides boil with rage. Akaashi is master of poker facing through a situation, so he curtly nods at Oikawa, says a “see you later” to Bokuto and Kuroo and ushers Kageyama and himself out of the restaurant and into a cab.

“Akaashi-sensei, what did you mean by what you said?”

“Do you know what Inception is?”

“No, Akaashi-sensei.”

“Let me give you an example of what Oikawa-san wants us to do. If I tell you not to think about red elephants, what are you thinking about?”

“Red elephants.”

“Right. But it’s not _your_ idea, because you _know_ I gave it to you.”

“Oh, I get it now.” Kageyama replies and the two remain silent for a while.

“Akaashi-sensei?”

“What is it?”

“Do you think Bokuto-san would take the job?”

“I’m certain of it.” Akaashi sighs.

 

~

 

Hours later, Bokuto and Kuroo return at the warehouse.

“Bokuto-san, give me the complexity of the idea on a scale of one to ten.”

“Relax, Akaashi, it’s pretty simple.” Bokuto shrugs, not a worry in his pocket.

Akaashi closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. Stay calm, Akaashi. Keep calm.

“Bokuto-san, no idea is “pretty simple” if it needs to be planted into somebody else’s mind.”

“Oikawa didn’t tell us yet.”

Akaashi scowls.

“Chill, Akaashi-“

“Don’t tell me to chill, Bokuto-san, we have to perform Inception which is going to require months of preparation and you can’t even give me a little specificity?”

“It’s gonna be a ten, Akaashi.” Kuroo replies. “This job is going to be a ten.”

“Did Oikawa-san tell you what it is?”

“No, but I know Oikawa.”

Akaashi stares at him a beat too long.

“Kuroo-san, nobody likes a know-it-all.”

 

~

 

Kuroo loves all kinds of challenges. Anything that makes the cogs in his brain reel, slowly but surely churning. There’s nothing more gratifying than placing the last piece of the puzzle and solving the mystery. Plus, the big paycheck, that’s great too.

But he also loves mind games. He _adores_ them.

Which is why to him, Akaashi is one of a kind.

The more time they spend together, the more curious he grows. Curiosity might kill the cat, but a cat’s got nine lives. Kuroo’s nearly thirty and he’s down eight, but he is more than certain Akaashi would make the last one count.

He’s a Rubik’s cube to the colorblind.

Oikawa might have given them a job, but Kuroo’s started his own little project. And he _will_ complete it. He _will_ find out what makes their Point Man tick.

 

~

 

Akaashi and him have a lot in common, but at the same time, they don’t. It doesn’t really make sense, but it also kinda does. Kinda.

They’re both confident, but in different ways.

For example, he wears his cockiness like a T-shirt, very self assured and, of course, the trademark smirk.

Whereas Akaashi is more subtle about it. It’s not just the fact he is gorgeous – which he is, God, he is - he’s just got this air about him, the way he carries himself. He doesn’t have to speak when he enters a room, he just gets all eyes on him. It’s an admirable skill, truly. 

Any other guy that’s a know-it-all would piss Kuroo off, but not him, not Akaashi. Okay, maybe sometimes. But that’s only because they have this silent competition of sorts, trying to outsmart each other.

He likes to improvise and play things by ear, prefers it even.

Akaashi does not.

Akaashi Keiji is a creature of habit, he loves sticking to his routines.

Every morning, at exactly 7:30, Akaashi would walk into the warehouse in his suit – he’s always wearing suits, Kuroo wouldn’t be surprised if Akaashi actually sleeps in them - bringing in the smell of freshly brewed coffee and pastries. A blueberry muffin and a grape soda for Bokuto. Four macaroons for Kageyama – pink, green, yellow and brown, in that exact order, otherwise Kageyama would not eat them – and a chocolate milk. A croissant and Americano for Kuroo and himself.

Actually, it’s quite funny, the very first time Akaashi brought him breakfast, Kuroo peeked into the paper bag, a freshly baked scone inside.

“Do I strike you as a scone person?” 

“If you don’t want it, don’t eat it.” Akaashi replied.

He could see Akaashi is aware he doesn’t like scones. A know-it-all like Akaashi, of course he knows.

Akaashi was playing with him.

Since a cat always lands on it’s feet, Kuroo being Kuroo, decided to do what Akaashi didn’t expect him to do. He ate it silently, aware of the dark grey eyes on him the whole time.

He wiped the corners of his mouth and said “Surprise me tomorrow”.

And so the next morning, Akaashi brought him another paper bag with another scone inside. 

It wasn’t even that funny, but it already had the feel of an inside joke between the two of them. Kuroo threw his head back and laughed and laughed.

“Well? Did I surprise you?” Akaashi asked, fighting the muscles of his mouth to remain into a straight line.

“You sure did.”

After that Akaashi kept switching things up. A danish. A cannoli. A pain au chocolat. He doesn't bring a scone again, though.

 

~

 

They also have another inside joke, which they repeat every afternoon.

Kuroo would sway on his chair and Akaashi would walk by with a “Kuroo-san, what are you doing?”

And he would shrug and say “Just breathing a little.”

Then Akaashi would ask “Not a lot?” and he would reply “No, not a lot.”

 

~

 

Akaashi changes their running afternoon gag.

“What are you doing, Kuroo-san? Breathing?”

Kuroo blinks. Apparently Akaashi is not a stick in the mud like he thought.

Good.

“Not a lot.”

“Saving the air for the birds and the bees?”

“Or for _you_.”

Akaashi snorts a “Kuroo-san, you’re so full of shit”, but there’s a visible blush that creeps onto his usually pale face. Kuroo spots it, because he’s always looking.

He’s enjoying their game more and more with each day.

 

~

 

A week later, Oikawa returns and finally tells them what they have to do.

“There’s a guy.” He says, crossing his legs elegantly. “He’s my soulmate, but he doesn’t know it yet. I need the four of you to make him realize I’m the right person for him. You have to make him fall in love with me.”

A short silence follows as Oikawa’s words sink in.

Akaashi breaks it.

“Oikawa-san, you say it like it’s so easy to love you.”

“Why of course it is. You can ask Tetsu-chan and he’ll tell you all about it.” He winks at Kuroo. “Or has all the alcohol made you forget our time in Mombasa?”

“That was a very _very_ long time ago.” Kuroo replies and when he finally looks away from Oikawa, he finds Akaashi watching him with an odd expression on his face. The look is full of –what? Sadness? Pity? He doesn’t know. What he _does_ know is that he doesn’t like it.

Please don’t let it be pity. He hates pity.

He would hate it even more if Akaashi pities him.

“Long time ago or not, it happened.” Oikawa turns back to Akaashi as if something just occurs to him. “Wait. Did you _not_ know about Tetsu-chan and I?”

Akaashi remains silent. Impassive.

“Oh wow, you must be a terrible Point Man.”

 

~

 

Their mark is Iwaizumi Hajime. 29. Japanese.

A rising volleyball star, whose athletic career was over before it truly took off. Nasty injury.  
Currently a sports journalist.

Loves dogs, owns three. Favorite food – agedashi tofu. Hobbies include traveling, photography, wind surfing.

Does lots of volunteer work.

A good guy, through and through.

The more Akaashi discovers about him, the less he wants for him to get mixed up with the likes of Oikawa. 

 

~

 

Akaashi begs for Bokuto to reconsider, repeats again and again that this isn’t their gig, this is not their sort of thing.

“Bokuto-san, please. Once we plant the idea inside Iwaizumi-san’s mind, the seed of it would grow and define him. It might change everything about him.”

Bokuto doesn’t take no for an answer. Bokuto never takes no for an answer.

Sighing, Akaashi grits his teeth, makes a fresh pot of coffee and interviews Oikawa well into the early morning hours, Akaashi relentless in his quest for answers.

“Tell me again, Oikawa-san, why does Iwaizumi-san hate you?”

“I’ve already told you, Akaashi.”

“I _know_ that, which is why I said tell me _again_.”

“This is gonna be the thirtieth time, probably. Or are you just bored and want to aggravate me?”

Akaashi considers telling him he’s got about a million better things to do – off the top of his head – if it’s just a boredom thing. But it’s not. Akaashi wants to have _all_ the information, all the details, everything there is to know about Oikawa and Iwaizumi, their relationship, how they met, why, when and so on. He is a perfectionist and would never allow a teensy tinsy detail to slip through the cracks. Because the teensy tinsy detail could be what tips the scale towards their mission being accomplished successfully. Or vice versa.

“So tell me again and make it thirty one times.”

 

~

 

Kuroo waits for Bokuto to take Kageyama under, into his own subconscious, prepping him and giving him his own expertise and experience, before going straight to Akaashi’s desk.

“Why did you pretend not to know?”

Akaashi looks up from his laptop into Kuroo’s demanding eyes. “What are you talking about?”

“Playing stupid doesn’t suit you, so just drop the act. You knew.”

“Are you referring to your history with Oikawa-san?” Akaashi asks, noticing the way Kuroo winces.

It takes less than a second for him to forge a convincing smirk, but Akaashi is no fool. This topic is painful. Taboo. He has to tread lightly. Delicately.

“You’re right, I knew about that.”

“How did you find out?”

“Does it matter?”

“It matters to _me_. Tell me. Please. I’d like to know. There’s only two options. Either Bokuto told you or you were just really thorough with your research.”

Akaashi licks his lips. “Which option do you think it is?”

“It’d be very uncharacteristic of Bokuto if he told you.”

“There’s your answer then.”

The fake smile reappears again. “Oikawa was wrong. You’re a very good Point Man.”

 

~

 

Akaashi assumes Kuroo is unhappy with him for digging up the past skeletons in his closet, so he keeps his distance. 

Kuroo doesn’t want distance, he wants closeness. Something that’s clearly on Akaashi’s “do not want” list, if he ever kept one. He probably does, too, as he keeps lists and notes of everything.

His stomach seizes every time he walks into the warehouse and Akaashi is already there. Staring silent, never saying the first word, always waiting. 

 

~

 

Their dynamic isn’t the same anymore and they both know it. 

But neither of them are willing to address the big elephant in the room.

 

~

 

They are forced to address it when all four of them go under. They try to, but instead of dreamland, they find themselves back in the warehouse, wide awake.

“What happened?” Kageyama asks. “I thought we would only wake up when the timer goes off or if we die in the dream?”

“Yes, Kageyama, that’s correct. What you experienced just now is a kick.” Bokuto explains.

“A kick?” Kageyama echoes.

“Yes. We were kicked out, because _someone_ ” Bokuto stares at Kuroo accusingly. “didn’t allow us inside their mind. What’s the big idea, bro? Why did your subconscious kick us out?”

“I don’t trust Akaashi.”

“Akaashi, why doesn’t Kuroo trust you?”

“Maybe you should ask him that yourself, Bokuto-san.”

“What did Akaashi do to you?”

“I didn’t do anything.” Akaashi scowls.

“Yeah, that’s exactly it. He didn’t do anything.” Kuroo agrees.

“If Akaashi-sensei didn’t do anything, why are you so upset with him, Kuroo-san?”

“Because. He knows everything there is to know about us, our strengths, weaknesses, everything. It doesn’t bother you two that we don’t know anything about him?” He glances at Kageyama, then at Bokuto. “I’m sorry, bro, you’re asking too much of me. I’m not about to open up my mind to a complete stranger. What if he’s a spy?”

Akaashi gives his best eyeroll yet. “I am _not_ a spy.”

“What, we’re just supposed to take your word for it?” Kuroo sneers. “Just because you _said_ you’re not a spy? That’s exactly the kind of answer a spy would give.”

“Kuroo-san, you’re being ridiculous.”

“Am I?”

“Yes.”

“That’s enough!” Bokuto places his hands on his hips. He looks at Akaashi and Kuroo. Back and forth, he looks at the both of them, before finally muttering “I’ve got it.” He nods at Kuroo. “Ask me whatever it is you want to know about Akaashi. I can extract his mind and answer you. That sounds fair enough, right?”

“Yes.” Kuroo nods. “That’s very fair.”

“No, it isn’t!” Akaashi replies indignantly. “My research is just bits and pieces I’ve put together from googling about your life! I’ve never had an Extractor poke around your brain and tell me what’s in there. This is an absolute invasion of privacy!”

“What’s the matter, Pretty Boy? Scared we’re gonna find out you’re a spy?”

“If I was a spy, Bokuto-san would’ve found out about it from the very beginning!”

“That’s true.” Bokuto nods.

“Or maybe Kuroo-san doesn’t think you’re good enough of an Extractor, Bokuto-san?”

Manipulating Bokuto into taking his side. How clever.

Kuroo has to admire that, even if it annoys him.

“Alright. Here’s what we’re gonna do. Tonight, at 8 pm, the three of us meet here. For each question that you,” Bokuto glances at Kuroo.” ask about Akaashi, I will give you an answer.”

“Bokuto-san!”

“Akaashi, I haven’t finished yet! For each question Kuroo asks, you get one in return. I will extract his mind too and give you an answer. How does that sound?”

Kuroo and Akaashi share a staring contest.

Don’t blink don’t blink don’t blink.

Kuroo’s eyes water up and burn, but it’s totally worth it, because he wins. Hah!

“Sounds fair to me.” Kuroo smirks.

“Sounds fair to me too. But I’m getting sick of the warehouse. How about the three of us meet back at mine?”

“I don’t know where you’re staying at.“

“Bokuto-san knows. He can tell you.”

When Akaashi turns on his heel and leaves, Kuroo nudges Bokuto between the ribs. “There! See what I mean, bro?”

“No, bro, I really don’t.”

 

~

 

Akaashi’s “mine” is the Imperial Suite of the Shangri-La Hotel. Everything is marble, with fancy ornaments and it’s just so pretentious and so very typical.

He doesn’t really know what’s typical for Akaashi, but since he’s always wearing his hand-tailored three piece suits, Kuroo concludes that the price a night must be astronomical and that is very _him_. 

Akaashi, red wine in hand, opens the door for him. 

“What happened to no drinking on the job?” 

“We are not currently working.” Akaashi ushers him into the living room. “Please make yourself at home.”

“Don’t mind if I do.” He plops down on the big leather sofa, putting his feet up on the table. 

He only does it, because he expects Akaashi to scold him, but Akaashi doesn’t.

“Could it be you were too nervous and didn’t want to face me completely sober?” He smirks.

“Not all of us need alcohol to face a difficult situation, Kuroo-san.”

His smirk dies on his lips. 

“I thought you wanted to know more about me.” Akaashi asks, but doesn’t really ask.

Kuroo blinks. Maybe Akaashi thought he wasn’t going to show up, being nearly an hour late. Maybe Akaashi actually missed him. It’s unlikely a thought, but who knows, with Akaashi? 

“Yeah. I actually really do.”

“Then know this,” Akaashi leans over the table and motions for him to get closer, as if he’s about to share a top secret. Kuroo brings his head forward curiously. “I _hate_ unpunctuality.”

He pulls back immediately and plasters a smirk on his face.

“Yeah, I knew that already. Why do you _think_ I was this late?”

“Oh. I see.” Akaashi says. “You just like getting under my skin.”

He considers Akaashi’s words carefully. So Akaashi isn’t as hammer as he pretends to be, if he’s able to get under his skin. 

Good. 

That makes two of them.

“Where’s Bokuto?”

“He’ll be back soon.”

“Jesus Christ, Akaashi, would it _kill_ you to give me a straight answer?”

“Bokuto-san went to get you a bottle of Scotch.”

“A fancy place like this, surely room service is a thing?” He smirks.

“Indeed. But they only offer the _good_ type of alcohol.” Akaashi replies. “You know, none of the cheap shit that _you_ drink.”

There it is. Akaashi’s not-so-veiled dig.

He lets it go, smirk still intact, even though he wants nothing more than to reach across the table and slap Akaashi’s pretty little face. Either that or to kiss his pretty little face. He’s still undecided which one would surprise Akaashi more.

Personally, he wants to do both.

“There’s nobody that knows me as well as my bro does. See, he knew I’d want a drink-”

“ _Please_.” Akaashi snorts. “It’s a given that you _always_ want a drink.”

“You think that just because you’ve snooped and read a few files about me that you actually _know_ me?” He barks a laughter. “You _wish_.”

“I _do_ believe I know you quite well, Kuroo-san.” Akaashi takes a sip of wine. “What I don’t understand is why you’re getting so defensive about it? Since when is it a bad thing that I know what you like and what you don’t like?”

“I suppose you think I should be _flattered_.”

“You _should_ be.”

“That’s really arrogant of you and if _I’m_ the one saying it, well...”

“Arrogant?” Akaashi genuinely looks confused. “I’m arrogant because I consider you important and special?” He shrugs. “I thought people liked being important and special. I guess I was wrong about that, at least when it concerns you.”

He swallows, something hard lodged into his throat. 

This is dangerous territory. He likes winging it, but Akaashi’s words are throwing him for a loop after loop. He’s not sure he likes taking steps forward when he can’t see the ground ahead. 

He decides his safest option is to take back the reins of the situation, be in control, on top of things.

“Well, since you were _so_ kind to invite Bokuto and I here, as the host, surely, you wouldn’t mind if I ordered a,” He glances at the most expensive thing the small menu has to offer. Kobe beef and Lobster. Yum. “Surf’n’Turf, would you?”

“No, Kuroo-san, not at all.”

“And hey, steak goes well with red wine, so I think I’m gonna have what you’re having.”

“Good choice.”

Akaashi’s face is unreadable, but Akaashi’s mind must be replaying different scenarios of skinning him alive, each one more painful and creative than the previous, having to pay something he never thought Kuroo would be ordering.

He feels laughter bubbling inside his stomach, which is hard to suppress and luckily, there’s a knock on the door.

“Don’t mind, Akaashi, don’t mind, I’ll go get Bokuto, while you get that room service, yeah?”

When he opens the door, Bokuto grins, walking in with a room service tray over his shoulder.

“Where’s the Scotch?”

“Scotch? What Scotch?” Bokuto blinks. “Akaashi said you’d be drinking red wine like us?”

“So where were you just now?”

“Oh, Akaashi knew you’d be late, so as soon as the receptionist saw you coming, he asked me to go fetch your dinner. I was too hungry, so we didn’t wait for you and ate already.”

Kuroo swallows. “What’s my dinner?”

“Surf’n’Turf.” Bokuto replies. “Isn’t that what you wanted?”

So this whole time he thought he had Akaashi by the horns, Akaashi was already a step ahead of him.

Once again he underestimated their Point Man. Which meant he was wrong. Again.

All of his appetite gone, he returns to his seat back on the sofa, while Bokuto takes the armchair next to Akaashi’s.

“Can we start while you’re eating or should we wait for you to finish?” Bokuto asks.

“I’m not really hungry.” 

“ _What_?!” Bokuto’s mouth drops. “You-you’re gonna waste that incredible food?”

“Kuroo-san’s just sour, because he tried outsmarting me and I didn’t allow that happen.”

Well, it’s not like he didn’t deserve that one, but it’s still a bitter pill to swallow. At least there’s wine to aid him some.

He accepts the glass Bokuto hands him and feeling way too sober for this shit, guzzles it down, offering his glass for a refill.

“What are you doing?! This is a 9 year old Chateau Lafite-Rothschild!” Akaashi’s nostrils flare angrily. “You are an unappreciative swine, Kuroo-san!”

He roars in laughter. Finally! He _finally_ managed to get a rise out of cool-as-a-cucumber Akaashi.

Excellent.

“Let’s begin.” Bokuto rubs his hands together in excitement. “Bro, hit me with your first question.”

“Why is Akaashi so damn secretive?”

“He isn’t, he just thinks the personal questions you ask are irrelevant. Akaashi?”

“Why does Kuroo-san insist on asking me personal questions?”

“Because he wants to know more about you.”

“Why?”

“Sorry, Akaashi, it’s not your turn. Kuroo?”

“Does Akaashi feel sorry for me?”

“No, he doesn’t. Akaashi?”

“Why does Kuroo-san think I feel sorry for him?”

“Because Oikawa broke his heart. Kuroo?”

“We used to have this teasing and flirting thing going on, but we don’t anymore. Why?” He asks, eyes on Akaashi. 

“I admit that you and I have some chemistry, Kuroo-san, but-“

He laughs humorlessly and slaps the empty sofa next to him. “Shit, Akaashi, really?! You’re just gonna stand there and deny that there’s more to this than just _some_ chemistry?”

“Is there a question for me or should I just go and let you two talk out your differences? Or whatever you two are gonna do.” 

“Yeah, maybe it’s best if Akaashi and I settle this on our own.” 

“No, Bokuto-san, stay!” 

For the first time, he hears a panicky note in Akaashi’s voice.

“Bokuto, tell me why Akaashi doesn’t wanna be alone with me?” He asks.

“He doesn’t trust himself around you.”

“Why?” He asks again.

“It’s not your turn to ask!” Akaashi snaps.

“Fine, then you ask something!”

“I think we’re done for the night.” Akaashi says, even though he knows Kuroo will fight him about it.

“Like Hell we are! What’s your problem, Akaashi?” He snarls. 

“You guys are killing me over here!” Bokuto groans. “It’s really screwing with my mind to see brilliant people like you two be so stubbornly stupid. God. I’m outta here.” He gets up and points a warning finger. “I don’t care what you two do, or don’t do, just as long as it doesn’t interfere with our work. Can you two promise me that no matter what you’ll be able to keep it professional?”

Kuroo and Akaashi exchange glances and nod. Yes. They can.

“See you idiots tomorrow at 7:30.”

There’s a few moments of silence that follow Bokuto’s departure.

“Did you hear how smug he sounded when he called us idiots?” Kuroo snorts. “I guess he’s right.”

“I have to agree with Bokuto-san, but only partially. Because you, Kuroo-san, _are_ an idiot.”

“And you think you’re so smart, don’t you?” He asks, eyes twinkling with amusement.

“Oh, I don’t just think I’m smart, I _know_ I am.”

“Pfff. A hopeless know-it-all through and through.” He glances at the wine. “Come on, Pretty Boy, that bottle’s got our names all over it.”

 

~

 

It’s nearly midnight and they’re sitting at the spacious balcony, watching the Eiffel Tower and waiting for it to sparkle for the last time. They’d ordered another bottle of wine, Akaashi insisting they drink it _his_ way - the proper way - instead of just chugging it down.

“You know what I think’s funny?” Kuroo asks.

“Unfortunately, I do. Earlier I saw you laughing at Bokuto-san’s “pull my finger” joke.”

Kuroo remembers the confused look on Kageyama’s face and laughs. 

“Yeah, that was amazing. But, no, that’s not what I was gonna say.”

“Do tell, Kuroo-san.”

“Every single movie that involves Paris. Doesn’t matter what genre it is, they always put a shot of the Eiffel Tower. Like, it could be a shabby apartment in the middle of nowhere, but whenever the main character looks out their window, boom, Le Tour Eiffel can be seen.” He looks at Akaashi. “Okay, maybe that wasn’t ha-ha funny, but. You know.”

“Not everyone is familiar with other Parisian monuments like the Louvre, Notre-Dame, Sacré-Cœur, Arc de Triomphe. But everyone knows the Eiffel Tower and it’s so big, Hollywood directors thinks it’s plausible.”

“Akaashi, do you always have to sound like Encyclopedia Brown?” He sighs. “And what’s with the suits, do you like, sleep in them?”

“Why would I sleep in a suit?”

“I dunno, because you’re always wearing them.”

“I like them. They’re comfortable.”

“No they aren’t, they’re constricting as Hell. I understand dressing up for an occasion, but wearing them every day?” He shudders. “How many do you own?”

“I don’t know.”

“There is something Akaashi Keiji doesn’t know!” He gasps in mock horror, hand covering his mouth. “How can you not know how many suits you own?” 

“I change my wardrobe monthly, so I don’t really keep track of the old ones.”

“That must cost you a fortune.”

“It does.”

Kuroo starts singing “Big Spender” off-key, high-pitched, with a little stumbling dance and that’s when he realizes he’s more than tipsy. 

He quickly goes back inside to fetch his dinner, still untouched and forgotten. He doesn’t bother with cutlery and Akaashi watches him, face scrunched in disgust, as he holds up the steak between his fingers, ripping off a big chunk with his teeth.

“Cold or not, this shit’s delicious.” He mumbles in satisfaction and leans his back against the rail, face towards Akaashi. “Thanks for the food, by the way.”

Akaashi raises his glass at him and drinks.

“I should’ve asked Bokuto to tell me how you managed to pull off that magic trick, knowing what I was gonna order.“

“You don’t need Bokuto-san here, when I can tell you myself.”

“I thought my personal questions weren’t important and worth answering?”

“That’s not true.” Akaashi shakes his head. “You always ask me non-work related things while we’re at work and I don’t like going off topic.”

“Does that mean you’ll answer my questions now that we’re not at work?”

“Sure.”

“Tell me how you did the magic trick.”

“There’s no magic trick.” Akaashi actually chuckles.

“So how d’you do it?”

“Because that’s what we do, Kuroo-san, you and I, isn’t it? I knew you’d try one upping me and what better way than setting me back with a couple of hundred euros?” 

He swallows his mouthful before asking. “You play chess?”

“I do. It helps me stay mentally alert.”

“There’s gotta be more to it than just chess, though.”

Akaashi shrugs. “I’ve worked with plenty of smart people, observing them closely and picking up some of their skills.”

“So you’re not just a Point Man, then? If you’re the one teaching Kageyama how to be an Architect, you must be a good one.”

“I’m an okay Architect and I’ve dabbled at Extracting thanks to Bokuto-san. I’m a pretty good Forger and Thief like you, but unlike you, I’m no Chemist. The compounds just don’t come to me naturally.”

“So why don’t you get a Chemist and work with just one more person? You’ll get a whole lot more money that way, since you’ll be splitting by two and not by four like now.”

“Because working with the brightest minds in our business is more valuable than money.”

Kuroo tilts his head curiously, staring.

“Why are you looking at me like that?”

“I’m surprised, is all. You’re always spending so much and buying expensive stuff.”

“So? I like being comfortable and money can provide that comfort.” Akaashi shrugs. “ I didn’t have a lot growing up and now that I can afford it, why not?”

“How very Gatsby of you.”

Akaashi’s mouth does a little “o”, before laughing.

“What? Surprised I've read The Great Gatsby?” Kuroo smirks.

“Yes, Kuroo-san. I didn’t know you could read.”

“I can read, shut up.”

Akaashi stretches his legs and walks up to the rail, staring at the view ahead and below. He takes a deep breath, blows it out and closes his eyes, lips in a small smile.

Kuroo observes him silently with the corner of his eye. This is the first time they’re hanging out at an out-of-office after-hours and Akaashi is different. More open. More relaxed. No, actually relaxed, for a change. It’s nice. Kuroo likes him this way a lot.

This Akaashi is quickly becoming his favorite.

“Akaashi.” He licks his lips. “The last few weeks between us weren’t exactly easy.”

“Not easy” is putting it mildly. A perpetual game of icebreaking, staying on edge, a constant mental challenge. 

Challenges are great, but this had not been it. This had been torture.

“Please tell me what made you change your behavior towards me. And y’know, what Bokuto said earlier, that you don’t trust yourself around me, can you explain that too?”

Akaashi’s eyes survey him as though to extract the most information about him as possible in the smallest amount of time.

“I’m afraid of hurting you the way Oikawa-san did.”

“That’s what it is?” He asks and when Akaashi nods, he laughs. “C’mon. That was years ago.”

“You’re still hurting, though.”

“Just because you’ve read a piece of information about me doesn’t give you the right to tell me how _I_ feel.” He replies, tight-lipped. “Oikawa was… we were friends with benefits. You know how it is, the job’s stressful, you’re looking for an outlet. He was just having a bit of fun, while I thought it was more and that’s pretty much it. I was young and didn’t know any better.”

He takes a step forward, diminishing the small distance between them and he dares to take hold of Akaashi’s unexpecting hand. 

“I’m not naive anymore and I don’t fall stupidly in love.” He thumbs Akaashi’s knuckles softly. “I’ve learned my lesson, okay?”

He can already see it. 

Akaashi doesn’t think he’s learned his lesson.

“Your original team disbanded shortly after you and Oikawa-san broke up.”

“Yeah, but it wasn’t because of our relationship.”

“It wasn’t?”

“No, of course not.” He smiles, something soft. “Ushijima left after his father’s death, because he became the heir of a multi billion dollar company. Sawamura retired and got married, with kids, living the sweet apple pie life. I’m not sure why Oikawa left, but Bokuto and I still hear his name mentioned on the black market, so he’s not completely out. It kind of baffles me why he doesn’t take care of that Iwaizumi guy by himself. Maybe he doesn’t wanna risk screwing it up, when it means so much to him.”

“Or maybe Oikawa-san just wants to have someone else to point his fingers at if something goes amiss.”

Kuroo laughs. “Or that.”

“I’d rather eat one of my suits that give Oikawa-san the pleasure of telling us we failed.”

“Then we have to make sure we don’t fail.” He says, feeling some sort of gravitational pull towards Akaashi. Especially his lips.

They seem soft and redder than usual and really, really, inviting. He wonders if when kissed, they would taste of wine and candy apples.

“You _do_ look good in your suits. But I can bet my head you look even better without them.”

Akaashi ostentatiously unbuttons his blazer, the top few buttons of his shirt, removing his tie.

“Why don’t you come inside and find out for yourself?”

 

~

 

He does find out.

And he’s finally right about something. 

Two things, actually.

Because Akaashi’s lips indeed taste as sweet as wine and candy apples.

 

~

 

They spend more time working at the warehouse than alone together, but they make do. 

Kuroo creates dream potions strong enough to knock out an elephant for hours with just one little droplet. Kageyama’s imagination wills new cities, new paradoxes, new worlds into existence, building everything from zero up.

Bokuto’s a scatterbrain, but when it comes to his job as the Extractor, he has no equal. 

Akaashi walks around, observing and testing, making sure everyone knows their roles. 

Despite the fact he’s not the official leader, Akaashi is the one that praises everyone for their hard work and Bokuto beams proudly whenever he lands an Akaashi compliment, like a child getting a gold star on a science project.

“You’re the puppeteer behind the scenes.” Kuroo whispers as they start packing up. “I’m kind of afraid of your manipulative skills. I mean the way you handle Bokuto and his dejected mode is just-” He whistles.

“You _should_ be afraid, Kuroo-san. You should be _very_ afraid.”

He gulps.

“I’m only joking.”

“Really?”

“Okay, I’m only partially joking.”

“Anyone ever tell you you could be a comedian?”

“Your sarcasm is appreciated as always, Kuroo-san, truly. But I’m certain I’d be a better comedian than you, because none of my numbers would involve a fart joke.”

“Get off your high horse, Pretty Boy, just an hour ago I saw your protege fall for another one of Bokuto’s pull my finger’s.”

“Goddamn it, Kageyama-kun.”

 

~

 

Operation “Cupid” - Bokuto jokingly calls it that once and for some unfathomable reason it catches on - would take place at Ko Samui. Akaashi’s exhaustive research concludes their best option at cornering their mark is while he’s enjoying a little spa holiday.

Which means they have to fly out to Thailand. From France.

A twelve hour flight, nonstop.

 

~

 

“I can’t believe this. You, a man of science, afraid of planes?” Kuroo throws his head back and roars in laughter at the sight of the ghost occupying the seat next to him. “Airplanes are proven to be the safest way of travel, you know.”

“I _know_ that.” Akaashi replies acerbically, palms clutching the armrests with white knuckles, eyes tightly shut. “And you’re wrong, like you always are. It’s not the plane I’m afraid of, but the height. I’m afraid of heights, _okay_?”

Kuroo grins. He loves it when he gets to learn new things about Akaashi, especially things Akaashi would never ever admit aloud. Like his fear of heights.

And planes. 

“Don’t you worry.” He takes Akaashi’s hand, giving it a gentle, reassuring squeeze. “Even if the plane goes kaput, I’ll-” 

“If the plane goes kaput, we _die_ ”.

“Shut your pretty mouth for a sec and let me speak.” 

When Akaashi remains quiet - probably too queasy to argue - he continues.

“No matter what happens, I’ll catch you. So, y’know, you don’t have to be afraid of falling, whether that’s from a height or a plane or in love with me.”

“Smooth, bro, that was real smooth!” Bokuto’s hoot comes somewhere from behind.

“Jesus Christ, Kuroo-san, we are stuck 30 000 feet in the air, there’s turbulence and my vestibular apparatus isn’t handling it well and this is quite frankly the _worst_ possible time to talk about this.”

“This is the _perfect_ time.” He says, heart hammering wildly. “There’s no point in me saying it out loud, is there? You already _know_ how I feel about you.”

Akaashi cracks an eye open and stares at him for a few moments, before his lips curve up softly. 

“A know-it-all like me, of course I know.”

Silence.

“Are you gonna say something or ...?”

“No, Kuroo-san, there’s no point of wasting my words, because you already know I feel the same way about you.”

He places a small kiss against Akaashi’s white knuckled thumb and relaxes into his seat, smirking.

“Yeah. Yeah, I know.”


End file.
